Never Gone from our Hearts
by HermionePeace
Summary: Peter and his wife are sitting in a hospital with they're dieing son. Katrina is having a hard time letting him go. Nothing is worse the losing a son. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

Katrina Pevensie sat next to her son's bed, her laptop on her lap. She had been e-mailing, calling, and writing letters to family members all morning.

Katrina Pevensie was the wife of Peter Pevensie and adopted mother of Jeremy Heart-Pevensie.

**Katrina's POV**

I slowly rose from my seat and walked over to my son. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I reached out and gently ran my hands over his dark curls. Only one thought was on my mind _'Why him?!' _I question I would ask myself till the day I died. Even if he wasn't mine by blood, he was still my son. Hot tears rolled down my sad face as my black hair gently caught in the wind from the open window. I sighed as I rose from my spot next to him and walked over to the open window. I looked out at the setting sun and wished with all my strength that he'd be ok.

I jumped slightly when my computer dinged. I sat down in the sofa chair and looked at the screen.

_You have received an e-mail from Jules & Teddy._

I smiled slightly threw my tears as I clicked on the message. Teddy and Jules always made me feel better… even if Teddy was annoying at times. The message was simple:

_Teddy & Jules: How's Jeremy?_

I let the tears to continue to slip down my face and started to type:

_Katrina: They don't think he'll make it._

With that I put my laptop down, it was these times I needed my best friends, but both of them have died. My hands tangled into my hair as I started at the floor. I didn't look up when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I finally looked up to see Edmund, Peter's younger brother. I had sent Peter home to watch after our son, Parker. Edmund pulled me into an unwilling hug. "Let destiny run Katrina," he whispered into my ear. I pulled away from him and sat down next to Jeremy again.

'_Oh Aslan help him,' _Edmund thought to himself.

I continued to cry. My hand was holding onto Jeremy's, but then I heard that sound.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"NO! JEREMY, FIGHT IT, PLEASE FIGHT IT!" I screamed to his dieing body. Edmund's arms wrapped round my waist and pulled me from Jeremy so the doctors could do they're job. I broke free, turned and fled out of the room. When I got to the waiting room I bumped right into Susan. She led me to a seat and sat me down. She wrapped her arms around me as I continued to cry, with Lucy stroking my hair. We all looked up when Edmund came in, he shuck his head causing me to burst into a new set of tears. The other people in the waiting room's faces turned grim. I had been here long enough for all them to know why I'm here and to have at lest visited Jeremy's now dead for once.

_**Sobs of a young mother**_

_**Echo off the walls of the brick building**_

_**Tears rolling down her angel face**_

_**They're of love and hate**_

_**Her face is red**_

_**Her eyes puffy**_

_**She'd never been one to be lucky**_

_**She'd watched over him as he lay there**_

_**Hugging his little teddy bear**_

_**She walks to his bed**_

_**She whispers so loving**_

_**She yells 'he can't be dead'**_

_**But she knows it's true**_

_**She feels it in her heart**_

_**And she cries**_

_**He was a boy of eight**_

_**He had a mind that could create**_

_**He was a boy full of surprises**_

_**He opened a world no one could ever imagine**_

_**A little boy**_

_**Gone from the world**_

_**But never gone from our hearts**_

_**Never forgotten**_

_**She lays a red rose on a solid rock**_

_**Of a boy no one forgot**_

_**A little boy**_

_**Gone from the world**_

_**But never gone from our hearts**_

_**Never forgotten**_

_**Everyone cries over his death**_

_**But none as much as her**_

_**She was a mother at heart **_

_**She would have switched places **_

_**With him in a heart beat**_

_**She's the best mother you'll ever meet**_

_**He's gone from the world but…**_

_**(Whispers) never from our hearts**_

**

* * *

****A/N This story is based on what I'm going threw right now in my life. My adopted son is in the hospital and this is my fear, that he'll died. Pray for him please. I'm sorry about any mistakes, I'm very emotional right now and I haven't slept in 48 hours. Please pray for him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO PRAYED FOR MY SON. He's doing great and he's awake now and the doctor said that he should live. He'll be sick for a while but he's going to be ok and I'm eternitly greatful.**

**But there is a girl in the hospital room over, that is dieing of breast cancer. She has less then a week to live and if she's going to survive she needs a mirical. I feel bad asking you all to pray for someone else but I've seen so many people I love die and I really don't want to see another die.**

**BYE!!**


End file.
